


THREE'S A PARTY - An AHS: Cult Fic

by highnoonrants



Category: AHS - Fandom, AHS: Cult, American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: Anal, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Smut, Watching, cuckold, dirty talk????, lots of mention of come, porn talk, threesome kinda????, yeah this is a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highnoonrants/pseuds/highnoonrants
Summary: Taking place during American Horror Story: Cult, Harrison Wilton finds himself in an open relationship between Detective Jack Samuels and J.B., two of Kai's cult members. He loves the way they both fuck him but he wants to venture more into a sexual fantasy of his; cuckolding.





	THREE'S A PARTY - An AHS: Cult Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE AN AHS: CULT FIC! I just really love Jack, Harrison and J.B. Like a lot. This was also for Kinktober 2017, the prompt being 'cuckolding'. I didn't know what that meant until I wrote this so hopefully I did it justice???? Anyways, I hope you enjoy my love for these characters just fucking all the time. 
> 
> Side note: keep up my fics here or @highnoonrants on Twitter <3

Harrison Wilton, a gay man in his mid-thirties, built and bearded, had just moved into a brand new house with his wife and partner forever, Meadow Wilton, a blonde, funny and charming woman also in her mid-thirties. It was a simple one story house in the a small, suburban Michigan neighborhood. It made them feel a bit more domesticated and like they actually had their shit together. They’d been adjusting to the surrounding neighborhood, the neighbors, getting the house together and cleaning all the aftermath left from the previous owners sudden deaths. 

It had only been about a week since that awful tragedy happened but here they were, scrubbing the floor with bleach in hopes that the stains would come out of the hardwood. They didn’t have much luck with that but it didn’t bother them, seeing as how they were two of the culprits who committed the heinous act in the first place. But it was for a good cause, they told themselves. The cult needed this. Kai needed this. 

Moving on from that little hiccup, they tried their best to make this the best life they could ask for. From almost being evicted from their home to a nice little suburban neighborhood felt nice. When they weren’t joining the cult for a meeting or act, they decided to take advantage of this new found freedom. America was going to be okay, they thought. And while America might be okay, Meadow felt as if her relationship with Harrison was not. 

The pact to get married by 34 if they hadn’t met anyone by then was a sigh of relief but also a stupid decision on their parts, Meadow thought. Why did they ever entertain the idea?? Harrison had also felt the same way at points but put way less thought into it. He thought Meadow was happy in her little bubble and figured that anything he did, sexually, shouldn’t be a problem as long they were together and she understood that she couldn’t satisfy his craving for a good fucking here and there from some dude. 

Yes, Meadow had agreed to let Harrison go to Detroit one night a week to do whatever he pleased with whatever man he could find but since joining Kai’s cult, things started to take a turn, started to invade their personal lives. Harrison had eyes for Detective Jack Samuels, a young, strong and silver haired hunk. He’d been “working” the cases of the recent string of murders, all of which Kai’s cult had committed. 

They had been working closer together, all of them, but Harrison and Jack had gone out of their ways to work closely together in many different ways. During all the Cult meetings and acts, Harrison had also caught the eye of J.B., the twenty something year old that served as Beverly Hopes cameraman. He was tall, handsome, and built in all the right ways. Harrison would describe him as a twunk if he could put a word on how he looked, every part of him. J.B. couldn’t keep his eyes off of him and soon neither could Harrison. He made note to them both that he was in an open relationship and seeing them both. They both agreed to his terms of keeping it all open. Harrison had found himself in heaven. He had two men, both hot as fuck and well endowed, ready at all times to go to each others places and have rough, hot sex. It was one part of the Cult that he found simple, fun joy in. 

While Harrison enjoyed this lifestyle, he had felt a tinge of guilt as he hadn’t told Meadow who he was fucking exactly and how far he’d taken this sexcapade. He’d use his one alloted night in Detroit as cover for a night at J.B.s or Jacks, coming back in the morning feeling on top of the world, sometimes even a little sore. Other than that night, he’d simply see the two whenever he could throughout the week. But Meadow wasn’t stupid or naive. She saw what was happening. During the meetings and murders, the sexual energy was almost overwhelming. She was sure getting fucked with only a look was a thing and that her husband was a pro at it. Meadow just didn’t want to get involved. To be honest, it was one of the last things she could focus on with the murders getting more extravagant and dangerous. She wasn’t necessarily jealous, just was worried that he’d fall in love with one of them, that the sex would turn into more. But if that did happen, she’d understand. She’d be angry as hell, but understanding, seeing as how her husband loved cock.

So Harrison just continued fucking J.B. and Jack, getting fucked by them most of the time and still coming home to Meadow, caring for her, loving her as best as he could in her time of need. They were partners for life, husband and wife. It was a cluster fuck of a relationship but they both made it work. This is probably why they were a perfect fit for Kai’s cult. 

-

Harrison found himself watching TV on the couch, Meadow attending to her garden in the back. He was on the latest episode of Chopped, his focus tuning everything out. It was a nice Saturday, cool, breezy, and full of nothing for once in the past month. No Cult meetings, murders, plans, etc, just himself and whatever he desired. And what he’d been desiring since last night was Jack and J.B. together. At the same time. He’d played with this idea since jerking off to some gay porn yesterday afternoon. 

He wanted to try something new. Not exactly a three-way, but similar. He wanted to be fucked by Jack… and wanted J.B. to watch. As much porn as he consumed, this wasn’t out of the ordinary. He just finally had the resources to play with this sexual fantasies. His cock hardened at the thought, his mind wandering free. He picked up his phone and texted J.B. and asked him if he’d be down for this little adventure. Harrison figured that J.B. would say yes, seeing as how sexually rambunctious he was around Harrison, barely able to keep his hands to himself. J.B. was young, eager and wanted to give and receive pleasure whenever he could. J.B. gave the best handjob/blowjob combo, Harrison had thought to himself many times. 

J.B. responded after a few minutes, saying he’d be more than down and that he couldn’t wait to see Harrison getting railed, his ass getting stretched even more. J.B. explained how hard he was just thinking about it. Good, Harrison thought to himself. He’d text back as soon as he asked Jack, who he worried would be a little more hesitant. Harrison started a new conversation with Jack, explaining his sexual fantasy and how he was horny as fuck and needed to feel his cock inside, filling him up in every way with every inch. His cock throbbed as he hit send, a sense of fear filling up, worrying Jack would say no.

An hour went by before Jack responded, life of a detective, but he explained how he wouldn’t normally be down for something like that, but that he wanted Harrison more than ever, he wanted him to feel his cock go deep into his ass and that the experience would be fucking hot. He also admitted to J.B. not looking too bad, wondering how much he was packing.

“FUCK. YES.”, Harrison said as he grabbed at his throbbing cock. He texted them both back, asking where to meet and what time. He needed this. He was getting this. He could hardly contain himself, his cock not softening a bit.

They’d all agreed to meet at Jack’s place as he had his own apartment. It was nice and expensive and would proudly fit 3-4 more people if need be. Harrison and J.B. showed up, Jack standing at the door in only his boxer briefs, his cock throbbing under the thin fabric. He kissed Harrison immediately, leaving no room for talking, grabbing his cock at the same time. He eyes J.B. with lust all over his eyes. The two followed Jack inside his massive apartment to his bedroom which was the last door at the end of the hallway. 

Harrison was blown away by what was happening. His cock giving his excitement away. Harrison grabbed J.B. by the neck, kissing it slowly, softly. He licked at little parts, breathing into his ear with a small burst of his breath. Jack watched. He wasn’t used to this kind of intimacy but he couldn’t deny that it was fucking hot. He cock throbbing as well. He joined the two, grabbing Harrison from behind, his muscular arms wrapping around his waist. 

Harrison started to lift up J.B.’s shirt as Jack started to lift Harrisons. Soon they were all shirtless, Harrison still facing J.B. as Jack started to rub his chest, moving his hands up and down his torso, kissing the back of his neck softly. Harrison worked his hands down to J.B.’s pants, unzipping them, grabbing for his cock. J.B. reciprocated the favor and did the same thing, this time Jack helping Harrison out of his pants as well. Harrison moved his neck slightly to the right, offering Jack more access to his neck, his hands wrapping around the back of Jack’s neck.

Harrison looked back down to J.B., pushed his boxer briefs to his ankles, grabbed his thick cock and said, “I want you to jerk your cock off as you watch me and Jack fuck. I want you to see every movement, every thrust, as Jack pounds my ass, stretching me, making me come and come. Are you okay with that?” J.B.’s cock throbbed as a response, nodding his head as well. 

Harrison turned back toward Jack, grabbing his head between his hands, kissing him hard and said, “I want you to fuck me hard. I want you to have me begging for your cock, Jack.” “Yes sir.”, Jack replied, grabbing for Harrison’s underwear and pulling them down as we as his own. Jack grabbed Harrison by the shoulders and pushed him onto the bed, turning his attention to J.B. who was already working his cock, slowly as to make sure he didn’t come so fast.

Jack started to kiss Harrison’s hairy chest, sucking each nipple in his mouth, every move eliciting a moan from his chest. Harrison grabbed Jack by his ass and pulled him forward, begging for him to fill him up. Jack got the message but still teased him a little more, softly kissing his chest and stomach, the inside of his legs. It was pure bliss for Harrison as it was for J.B.. J.B. had never felt himself this hard. Watching his man get fucked, and fucked good he might add, right in front of him was a whole new sexual experience, a feeling he didn’t want to forget. 

In one quick movement and a squirt of lube, Jack was positioning his cock at Harrison’s entrance. He wanted Harrison to beg for it, beg to be filled and that is exactly what Harrison did. Jack didn’t even stretch him out, he wanted him to experience it all immediately. With one hard thrust, Jack pushed every inch of himself into Harrison, a moan of intensity and pleasure leaving both of their bodies.

J.B. almost came, his mind blown by what was happening, but managed to cool down for a second. Jack started to thrust and thrust, each one getting more quick, filling Harrison up even more. Jack’s cock was quite the sight to behold and Harrison was feeling it all inside of him, every single inch making his body ache with pleasure. Within a few seconds, Jack was power drilling Harrison’s ass, making him beg for more, for it to be harder, for him to go deeper. 

Jack had started to jerk off Harrison as he thrusted into him, thanking the heavens for missionary. Harrison caught himself looking at J.B., asking if he liked what was happening, J.B. nodding in agreement, pumping his cock even more rapidly all while he thrusted in and out his ass. J.B. wasn’t going to last long and neither was Harrison. Jack motioned for J.B. to come over and with one hand, covered Harrison’s mouth, the other still jerking his cock. 

“Come, J.B.! Unleash your load onto his face, show him how much you appreciate him!”, Jack yelled, Harrison’s eyes filling with bliss. He was so close. Within a few seconds, J.B. moaned in pleasure, jerking his cock fast. Jack moved his hand from Harrison’s mouth as J.B. came, shooting his load onto Harrison’s face, covering his eyes, cheeks, and- Harrison found himself at the edge, Jack jerking his cock so good. He came, he came so hard, come covering his chest, just as J.B. was at the end of his own orgasm, come shooting into his mouth. 

Jack was proud and started to thrust even more rapidly, his own orgasm right there. He moaned and gasped for breath as he pumped his cock in and out of Harrison and soon found his release, unleashing his load into his ass, filling him up with his come, moaning and panting in pleasure. They’d all finished nearly at the same time. Hell, Harrison had came while J.B. came on him, only to be filled with Jack’s come. This was heaven. This was better than any porno he’d ever seen. 

They all just sat there on the bed in post-orgasmic bliss. Harrison started to wipe the come off of his face with Jack’s underwear that J.B. had handed him and said, “So how do you all feel about a threesome??”


End file.
